


never heard silence quite this loud

by charleybradburies



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Community: writerverse, Criticism, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Literary References & Allusions, Loss, Mental Health Issues, Poetry, Post-Loss, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>writerverse challenge #35 // quick fic #12: the quiet before the storm</p>
<p>Title from "The Story of Us" by Taylor Swift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never heard silence quite this loud

I want to make  
poetry   
out of more than  
flowers   
and marble.  
breathing hurts and  
everything I touch turns  
to ash   
from the icy tips  
of my shaking  
hands.   
why is it uncouth  
to write about  
the ways I   
ache  
if I am aching  
after something other   
than a lover?  
the world is not  
romance triangles and  
emojis.   
pain is flesh and blood and feeling.  
it is not   
meant to be pretty,  
or palatable.  
it is not meant  
to be marketable.  
it is supposed to hurt.  
and oh,  
do I ever hurt,  
with the kinds of hurt  
that motrin can’t  
solve, that bandages don’t  
cover, that beating  
hearts never  
forget.


End file.
